Forsaken
by kradnohikari
Summary: This my first fanfiction.YAY!One day a new kid named Leo comes to Kadic.How will this affect the gang.Warning Yaoi.Pairings inside. Chapters 1 to 4 reposted! Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do Leo.

**Pairings-** OxOC, YxU, JxA

**Warnings**- This story is a Yaoi or GuyxGuy. If you don't like then don't read. There will also mild cussing.

I looked at this chapter and cringed soI'm reposting it. I hope it's easier to read and has fewer mistakes.

**Chapter 1- A New Student**

**Odd's POV**

"Odd."

"Odd wake up its almost time for breakfast."

I opened my eyes groggily and faced the source of noise waking them from the deep peaceful sleep they wished to go back to. Standing beside the bed was Ulrich my one of best friends and roommate. He was wearing a tan shirt with a forest green jacket ,and forest green baggy pants with a pocket on the sides. His dark brown hair was in its usual style all of it pushed to the right side of his face. He was staring at directly at me a look of impatience etched on his features.

"It's time for breakfast we should get there soon before all the food is gone." stated Ulrich.

' He is probably looking forward to see Yumi ... wait he said breakfast' When the realization hit me, I jumped out of bed in a flash of colors and ran to my dresser. I pulled out a indigo long sleeved shirt that cut off around the midriff a lavender undershirt that covered where the other shirt ended ,and a pair of pants the left pant leg was lavender the right pant leg was a dark purple. When I was finished getting dressed. I started to put in my hair gel as I heard a knock on the door. I heard Ulrich answer and greet the last male in our group Jeremie. He was wearing a light blue turtle neck with tan pants and black shoes. When I finished my hair style I turned around to talk to them. When I saw Jeremie his normal hair style was disheveled and bags were under his eyes.

"Hi Einstein. Have you been up all night again?"

"Yes I can't seem to find an ant virus for Aelita."

I watched as sad expression flashed over Jeremie's features. 'Hmm. There has to be something we can do.'

" Well let's go to breakfast." stated Ulrich.

Snapping me out of my thoughts. "Let's go my stomach can't wait much longer." To emphasize my point I rubbed my stomach as it growled.

"Okay Odd lets go" Jeremie said barely hiding the amusement that was on his features as Ulrich chuckled in the background.

As I was walking out the door I heard a bark come from behind me I turned around to see my dog Kiwi on my bed.

"Are you hungry boy?" I received a bark in return from the little gray dog. Once I was finished feeding Kiwi we all left to eat.

At the cafeteria we sat at our usual table with the last non-virtual member Yumi. She was wearing a black turtle neck that ended around her midriff exposing pale flesh. And a pair of black pants.

"Hey guys. Jeremie did you stay up all night again..."

That is the last thing I heard before I turned my attention to the tray in front of me, devouring the food. I watched as Yumi and Ulrich got up and left the cafeteria. 'Probably going to make-out somewhere.'

" I agree with you Odd" Jeremie stated.

"Opps. Did I say that out loud?."

"Yes you did. Look Odd it's almost time for our first class to start." I looked up at the clock in the cafeteria and sure enough it read 7:40.

"Yeah we should, but not before we go find our friends." I said with a Cheshire cat grin on my face. When we finally found Yumi and Ulrich they were out in the forest ,sitting down underneath the shade of a nearby tree making-out.

"I think we should leave them here and see how long it takes them to realize that school is starting." The Cheshire grin coming back over me features.

"I don't know Odd, we should really tell them."

" Fine fine" I said while raising my hands in defeat but a grin still etched across my features. We sat there for a few seconds before I jumped out of the bushes we hid ourselves in. "BOO!"

"AHH!" Yumi and Ulrich screamed at the same time while jumping up a foot in the air. I laughed clutching onto my sides while rolling around on the grassy landscape.

"ODD. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Screamed Yumi as she got up and brushed her pants to remove the dirt. I got up and took a deep breath trying hard to not start to laugh again.

"Umm we have to get to classes, me and Jeremie here wanted to tell you guys. But you were making out and ..."

"Okay Odd you can stop your rambling now we understand." Stated Yumi's voice. We all heard a rumbling in the bushes and looked to see Jeremie crawling out with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

"You guys we only have..." BRING BRING cut the rest of the blonde's sentence, nobody had to guess what he was about to say. We just looked at each other than took speeding off to the school. At the entrance we split up Jeremie, Ulrich , and I ran to the left to get to Mrs. Hertz science class. Yumi went to the right to go to her English classroom.

When we arrived at the door to the classroom we looked at each other and sighed in relief. I opened the door just as the second bell went off. We hurried to our seats I sat in the 3rd row as Ulrich and Jeremie sat in the 1st. Just as I was about to put my head down to start my usual routine. The door to the classroom opened as the principal came in with a boy beside him.

The boy was wearing a black tee with white lettering that said "Walls have ears . . OMG THEY HEARD ME RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!", he had on baggy cargo pants that had chains coming out of the pockets. On his arms were black fingerless gloves that ended at the elbow there was pinned red and white material, and sticking out from underneath the pants were what looked like a pair of worn out black combat boots. His left eyebrow and cartilage were pierced with two silver hoop earrings. His hair was jet black with streaks of blue it was tied back by what looked like a rubber band. As I was looking him over I almost missed his name.

"Everyone this is Leo Smith." Rang Mrs. Hertz. The only thought that ran through my mind was 'he is hot.'

* * *

A/N:Well I hope to repost more soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I still don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Weeeeee. Reposting again.

**Chapter 2**

**Leo's POV**

"Leo are you up yet?" My mothers voice rang out as I was trying to sleep.

"Yes mom."

I turned to face my alarm clock the time read 7:00. 'Shit I have to get going if I want to get to school with enough time for breakfast.' I ran to a box that was labeled clothes and pulled out a pair of favorite black cargo jeans and a black shirt with a saying in white lettering. As I looked at the shirt I remembered my friends that I left behind. I have been in France for about a month. I moved here when my mother was transferred from America. My parents have been divorced since I was 5 years old , I am never allowed to see the man I'm supposed to call my father ,and my mother won't tell me why she divorced him. I hate it because it makes me feel like that 5 year old again thinking that it's all my fault. I have three friends so far. Together we started a band called The Walls. We are still looking for a drummer maybe there will be someone at my new school you never know.

After I was done getting dressed I ran around the house to find my favorite pair of combat boots. They were a gift from my step sister Ryan.

"Leo you have to leave now or you will be late."

"Kay mom. Well there goes breakfast." On the way out the door I ran into my mom who gave me some toast with butter.

"Thanks mom see ya later" I yelled as I ran down the street waving back at her.

"Now onto my living hell." I muttered underneath my breath. It was about a ten minute walk which was fine by When I arrived at the front to my new school Kadic. I saw a burly man walk up to me.

"Hi are you Leo the new student from America?" The burly man asked as he walked closer I noticed that he had a band-aid on his left cheek. He was wearing a red sports jacket pushed up so that u can see half of his hairy arms with a white shirt underneath. His dark brown hair was pushed back with what looked like a white sweatband.

"I'm Jim the P.E coach here at Kadic. The principals office it just ahead." The man name Jim stated in a monotone voice and started to walk toward a building I assumed that I would have to follow so I did. 'He doesn't seem to bad. Hopefully school will be okay.' As my lavender hues scanned the horizon I saw two boys run to the forest to the right of a two story building. 'Hmm I wonder were they are going they do seem to be in a hurry' I thought to myself as I quickened my pace to a jog as I tried to keep up with Jim's hurried pace.

"Why are we going so fast Jim?" I said in a curious tone as I finally decided to voice my thoughts. Jim stopped abruptly so I ran into him. 'That's what I get for not paying attention to where I'm going, oh well.' I sighed as I got up and dusted off my cargo pants until they were clean in my terms. I watched as Jim got up a angered look across his features. ' _Opps I guess I should pay attention next time. I just hope I'm not in to much trouble. That is the last thing I need.'_

"Mr. Smith are we going to get a move on?" Jim's angered voice stated ripping through my thoughts.

"Yeah." We started to go at a brisk pace once again. Heading to an unknown destination, after another 5 minutes Jim stopped pointing towards a door.

"Mr. Smith this is the principals office you will get your schedule and be escorted to your first class." Jim stated as he walked away waving his hand. I looked at the door as it waiting expecting me to open it. '_Oh man am I going crazy now I think doors can look and wait for people to open them. Might as well walk in maybe it won't be too bad, I mean how can bad can it be. Now I am just rambling.'_ I knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. I hesitantly turned the brass doorknob as I walked in. '_Hmmm this is very boring looking.' _I thought as I looked around the office the walls were an off colored white there was a desk in the middle with a man who with balding brown hair with big black glasses, wearing a suit and gesturing for me to come and sit on the opposite side of the desk. I walked over and was about to take the room in more when the man spoke up.

"You are Leo Smith I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"My my someone in this school that knows what manners is. Well let's see you come from America is that not correct?"

"Correct sir."

"Okay. You are not boarding here correct?"

"Yes sir." '_Damn does this guy ever stop asking questions this is getting fucking annoying. Oh well might as well listen to what he's saying' _

"I'm going to show you to your first class then I will have someone show you around school is that okay with you Mr. Smith?"

Snapping me out of my reverie I answered nervously "Yes sir."

"Well then lets go." I carefully got out of my chair and walked nervously over to where the principal was starting to walk out of_. 'Why am I so nervous I mean its only the principal not like its nothing I haven't seen before I have moving lately cause of mom's job but I also get to nervous oh well.' _

"Mr. Smith pay attention to where you are going, we are at the classroom."

I looked up to the now red-faced principal and muttered a "yes sir." We walked into a classroom with science equipment everywhere. There was a woman with graying hair. I scanned the room filled with chemicals ,equipment and among other odds and ends a particular person stood out he was wearing a lavender shirt with a hot pink undershirt from what I could see one pant leg was a lavender where the other was a darker purple. But the thing that caught my eye the most was his hair it was one big spike with a purple splotch in the middle.

"Class this is Leo Smith class."

I stared at the boy intently and watched as he got up from his sleeping position as he did I locked eyes with him and thought '_he is hot_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Reposting again.

**Chapter 3**

Odds P.O.V.

While the thought rang through my thoughts I didn't hear Mrs. Hertz say to the newcomer.

" Why don't you sit next to Odd?"

When Mrs. Hertz's gaze landed on me she screamed "Odd! Wake up!"

I half jumped out of my seat. ' _Man what a way to get ripped out of your thoughts' _"I'm up Mrs. Hertz. Sorry." My voice evident of the quilt I felt.

"Okay Odd. Just don't do it again."

' _YES! It worked.' _I was about to do a victory dance when Mrs. Hertz continued talking.

" Now Leo is going to sit next to you."

I was about to say my answer when the principal spoke up. " Why doesn't Mr. Della show our new student around?"

Upon hearing this I perked up. '_Say yes. Say yes' _I repeated over and over again excitedly. Mrs. Hertz pondered this for what seemed like hours on end.

"Yes. They can go now." I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door. ' _Hmm. Nothing can be better.'_

I was about to turn the doorknob when the annoying voice of Sissy rang through the snickering classroom. " I feel sorry for you Leo being stuck with someone so stupid."

I felt my cheeks flush in anger. ' _Lets hope he doesn't like Sissy' _I would have crossed my fingers but that would look stupid. I was about to open my mouth to retort the words on my tongue when a deep voice cut through.

"Well I would rather be stuck with someone as you put it 'someone so stupid' then you." The voice belonged to Leo he even made accent marks to go along with his little speech.

' _Well isn't he a charmer. At least I know he wants to be some kind of friend.' _Quickly snapping out of my thoughts we left the room. Silence rang between us_. 'I cant stand this silence anymore. Maybe I can start some small talk.'_ Gathering some courage I started to stutter out some words.

' _I hope he didn't notice the way I stuttered' _was the only thought through my mind as I said "Well seeing as I'm your tour guide so to speak let me take you to my favorite place the cafeteria." This brought a small smile to his face but to me it was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Repost.

**Chapter 4**

**Leo's POV**

Thoughts swarmed throughout my head in an instant. Shaking my head I returned my focus on the gray haired teacher beside me. 'Well when am I going to sit it makes me so nervous to be stared at.' _Just as I was about to get lost in thought once again my new teacher what was her name oh yeah Mrs. Hertz spoke.'_

"Why don't you sit next to Odd?"

I followed her gaze over to the person I presumed to be Odd. I almost jumped for joy when I was saw it was the spiky haired blonde. '_Oh my god I am really lucky maybe this day will be better than I thought.'_

I was about to continue my happy ramblings when Mrs. Hertz said very loudly "Odd! Wake up."

I jumped about a foot in the air. I dared to glance at the addressed boy. His voice drifted over to me it was perfect in every way.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hertz."

'_Hmmm. Wonder if he's really sorry.' _One look at his face gave me the answer to my question he wasn't sorry in the least bit. This brought a small smile to my face but thankfully no one noticed this. Mrs. Hertz must have continued because the principal's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Why doesn't Mr. Della show our new student around the school?"

I patiently waited for Mrs. Hertz's answer as she pondered it. Finally after what seemed like hours she said "Yes. They can go now."

My lavender hues darted to the now running blonde. As I watched I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I stopped when an annoying voice rang throughout the room.

"I feel sorry for you Leo for being stuck with someone so stupid."

I looked at the speaker it was girl with black hair at her shoulders a yellow headband that kept the hair in place. Black hues reflected an unknown emotion. The girl was adorned in a yellow shirt with a pink heart resting in the center. Blue denim jeans rested on her legs. Shoes stuck out underneath .

My first impression was utter distaste. '_Maybe she's not bad but what did Odd ever do to her.'_ I'm not sure why but the angry look on the other boys face made me hostile.

In the heat of the moment I said "Well I would rather be stuck with someone as you put it 'someone so stupid' then you."

I'm not sure why but I accented the part with my fingers. I felt a weight lift off the shoulders of the Adonis next me. We left the room quickly after that. Silence overcame us which was very awkward for me. I was about to strike up a conversation when I heard a jumble of words. I decided not to say anything but to continue to listen to the next sentence.

"Well seeing as I'm your tour guide so to speak, let me take you to my favorite place the cafeteria."

I couldn't resist the small smile that crept up on my face. When I saw his hues light up I could tell it meant the world to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Don't anyone expect Leo.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Yay! I did it. I'm back with another wonderful chapter. I have decided to do this one in third person and probably the rest of the story in third as well.

**Chapter 5**

Odd led Leo around the school and to the cafeteria.

"Well here is my pride and glory." exclaimed Odd as he had his arms spread out like an eagle.

Leo chuckled and replied "Oh it looks oh so grand."

"Yes, but you are not allowed to enter at this moment. Now onward to the boy's dormitory to spend the next couple of periods." Odd bellowed as he started to walk off into the direction of a tall building. As the two were nearing the building screams burst out. At the same time a cell phone rang for Odd. He picked it up and walked off to a nearby tree. Leo just looked at the people and large herds of animals that were caused the ruckus.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself as he went toward where Odd was to question him about the odd predicament.

"…….I'll be there in a second Jeremy." Odd said as he hung up the phone. He watched as Leo made his way over a confused look on his features.

"Can I ask you what the hell is going on here?" Leo asked.

Odd stumbled for words before saying "Well I can tell you later, but right now you need to get somewhere safe, and I have to get somewhere." Leo watched as the blonde ran towards the forest before he turned his attention back to the scene.

"Mom! I hope she's okay." Leo said horrified as he ran through the black gates and into the commotion of the streets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd made it to the manhole cover without anyone noticing him. In the process of lifting it he saw the a speck of black and blue taking off down the street. "Damn it Leo you were supposed to keep safe." muttered Odd as he ran after the figure.

Leo didn't notice that Odd was behind him until he heard someone scream his name.

"LEO WAIT UP!" Odd yelled as he stopped and placed his hands on his knees. As he looked up he saw that his efforts had worked the boy had stopped. With renewed energy he jogged up to him and said "I thought you were going to find a safe place."

Sheepishly Leo stated "I was going to, but then I remembered my mother is at home. What if she's in trouble or worse dead…." finished a panicked Leo.

"It's okay. I'll come with you to see, now lets go." Odd reassured Leo.

Leo nodded and continued with the hurried pace this time with Odd behind him. It didn't take long for another call to reach Odd's phone. He picked it up while he ran.

"Hello." huffed Odd.

"It's me Jeremy." said an angry voice.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't call, but I can't go to the place this time." replied Odd making sure he was careful with his words. Leo just stared at him oddly as he turned a random corner.

"Okay, but be careful, the animals won't hesitate to kill you and Leo." said Jeremy before a click signaled that he had hung up.

"How did he know?" Odd mumbled to himself as he followed Leo to a house.

"Here we go." Leo said as he walked through the front door. "Mom!"

Nothing was heard for a minute before a faint "In the kitchen." was heard.

Leo sighed in sweet relief before he turned to Odd. "Well since she's okay I think we should stay here until the problem is cleared up."

Odd nodded his head okay in response.

"Well since I really have nothing unpacked we can go get a snack?" Leo asked nervously.

"Sure." Odd said as he stomach growled in hunger.

Leo chuckled while leading the way to a small but cozy kitchen. A woman with brown hair and hues smiled warmly at them.

"Skipping school already and with a friend I'm ashamed." she said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Yes mom I am. Do we having anything to eat?" asked Leo as he shrugged over his mother's over dramatics.

"Yes we do. What would you boys like?"

"Well Odd what do you want?" Leo asked.

"Pizza or cookies!" he exclaimed as he smiled at the prospect of food.

"Cookies I can do." said Leo's mother.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Leo's mother." said the boys as a huge mound of cookies were placed before them, before they could eat them the world seemed to stop.

"Yay! I get back to the past." exclaimed Odd sadly as they were plunged back into the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any character, with the exception of my Leo.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

My writing has changed a little, for the better. As always enjoy. xD

**Chapter 6**

"Class this is our new student Leo." Mrs. Hertz voice said as she showed the new student. '_Here we go again'_ thought Odd wearily. The day had restarted itself and Odd was in no mood to relive this day. He sighed as the day continued exactly the same.

It was later in the day around the time Odd originally left Leo. With no distractions the duo headed to the dorm rooms. '_Thank god today is better.'_ Odd thought as Leo followed him.

"So Odd what are we going to do while we skip the rest of class?" asked a curious voice from behind the blonde.

"Well we could always talk and get to know each other." suggested Odd as he waved his arms.

"Thanks. I think I could do that." Leo said gratefully. '_At least he's thoughtful' _ran through the brunette's mind. Odd lead the other boy to his favorite spot, an area in hidden in the woods that not even the gang knew about. It was the area he went to when the blonde wanted to get away from the rest of the world.

"This is where I go when I want to think." Odd spread his arms out, spinning around in a circle. Leo looked around amazed at the expanse of meadow like area around him. Unlike the rest of the school's yard it was treeless, but still beautiful in its own way, definitely an area that saw few people. A loud noise and a grunt came to his ears as Odd hit the ground quite forcefully. He followed suit. Leaning back onto the grass, Leo turned his head towards his companion.

"It's beautiful." '_Like a certain someone.'_ The brunette thought unaware of the other having similar thoughts. A strand of black hair flew out of place, swatting it Leo sighed.

"I know I found it a couple of months ago. No one else knows about it so I hope you can keep this a secret." '_And if he does…'_ Odd trailed off not wanting to think of things in the future, the last time he did he ended up heartbroken and forced to come to Kadic which in the end wasn't all that bad, considering the friends he had now.

"Who wouldn't keep this place a secret?" Leo would never give this place up, what was the point in doing so. A calm place to relax was just the thing he needed. Odd nodded he was happy the other boy had no intentions of giving the spot up. The two relaxed until the bell rang for the lunch.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Odd himself was hungry.

"Sure." Leo was starting to get hungry and his stomach agreed. Both shared a laugh, walking towards the portable that held the lunch room. Walking inside both ran to the lunch line.

"I would recommend the Shepard's pie." Odd grabbed a tray and started to sweet talk the lunch ladies, earning himself two instead of one. Leo just stared, his own tray, it looked empty, compared to his friends. Odd noticed. "I eat a lot. What can I say?" He shrugged and started to walk towards his friends.

"Okay." Leo followed a little uneasy. '_This is going to be interesting.'_ Placing his tray on the table, he looked lost amongst Odd's friends. Odd just moved over a little making room for the other.

"Everybody." Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy looked up. It wasn't that long ago that Jeremy had figured out how to materialize the virtual girl, who now spent her days at school with the gang and helped in their quest to defeat Xana. "This is the new student, Leo Smith. Is it okay if he sits with us?" The gang just nodded their heads, yes. Satisfied, Odd looked up, motioning for his new friend to sit. Leo did so, but was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Where are you from Leo?" Ulrich spoke first, which was unusual. He always observed the person, trying to deduct what they wanted from Yumi.

"America." Leo's thoughts drifted off to his friends. '_I need to stop thinking about them.'_ It was true, his mom had told him from the moment he left he should treat the time spent here as a new beginning. Though life was good in America he didn't have any close friends, the closest being his step sister.

"Really which state?" No one in the group had ever been anywhere near the country of freedom, so Jeremy was very excited. It was a chance for learning.

"New York." Leo had actually lived in the Big Apple, as many called it. The city was nice, but the change of pace was nice too. The rest of the lunch went the same and by the end all of them had warmed up to the newcomer. Ulrich the most because he didn't have to worry about the boy hitting on Yumi. The bell rang, and the group parted ways once again. Odd was unusually quiet at lunch, he wanted to spend his time observing Leo, something that the rest of the group picked up on, even Leo who hadn't known him for that long. Walking into history, Jeremy questioned him at the table they shared.

"Why were you so quiet at lunch today?" Jeremy pushed his glasses up his nose, leaned down and took some notes as their teacher walked by lecturing about the Civil War. Odd just shrugged, his own paper out. During the last year he had turned his grades around, making one of the top students in his grade. "Okay." The rest of the classes went well, with no attacks. Everyone was grateful as the day ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, dinner's ready."

"Coming." Leo looked up from his homework, he needed to catch up and was planning to do it soon. Getting up, he walked out of his room and downstairs. On the table was a pot roast and some vegetables, like always it looked delicious. "You should have been a chef mom." He had always told her that, knowing that at one time her dream profession had been just that.

She blushed a deep red, making the lines of her face look a little more defined. "You're just saying that." Rubbing her hands on her black cooking apron she took it off.

"You know its true and don't deny it." He lifted the plates up and took them over to the table, waiting for his mom to sit down, before serving them. Lifting up his fork, he waited for the grilling his mother was going to have.

"How was your day?" She looked at the her son's face, happy at the way it lit up.

"It was wonderful actually. I met some friends." Leo looked down, blushing. His mother knew of his preference for boys and accepted it, but not without teasing him.

"Any prospects that I should know about?" Leo's mother winked an eye at her son. A teasing grin gracing her face. Leo flushed red all over again. "Oh there is. Tell me about him."

Leo did just that, gushing to her like a teenage girl, which in a way he was. After the interesting dinner conversation he shut himself in his room for the night, intent on studying and catching up with the other students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dorm rooms, Odd laid on his bed unable to fall asleep. Kiwi barked from his spot next to him. "Oh Kiwi how do I get myself into these messes?" The dog just barked in response. "You're right, I should just stop thinking about it." Tossing to face the wall, he fell into a uneasy sleep. The next day he woke up to Ulrich's shaking.

"Wake up Odd, we're going to be late again." Odd opened his eyes, blinking sleep out of them. It was now morning, which surprised him. '_When did I fall asleep?'_ Looking at the time he jumped up, classes were going to start in less then ten minutes. Grabbing his things he ran to the bathrooms, hoping all the hot water wasn't gone. Unfortunately it was, after screaming at the lack of heat, Odd hurried, leapt out, dressed and brushed his teeth. Less then eight minutes later he left the bathroom, a record for him. After stopping at the dorm room, he went to class, knowing Ulrich was probably already there_. 'Or maybe he's talking to Yumi finally. God knows they've been pinning after each other for a long time.'_ Even Jeremy and Aelita had started a sort of thing with each other.

Running to class he made it just before the late bell rang. Taking the seat next to Leo he lifted his thumbs up. "Thank goodness I made it to class on time." Leo laughed, he had a rough morning, almost forgetting to get up again. Before he could say anything, Mrs. Hertz began speaking, silencing the class.

At the end Jeremy opened his laptop, alerting him of an activated tower in the forest region. Looking between the two, he mouthed 'emergency' to the blonde, who made an excuse to Leo about having to go to the clinic and to tell the next teacher where he was. Leo nodded numbly, watching his friends run into the forest, which defiantly not the way to the clinic. '_I wonder where they're going.'_ He didn't want to intrude, figuring it would be better to leave it be, until they told him. Making his way to the gym he missed the principal making his way to him, possessed by Xana and fading in and out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang made it to the supercomputer in record time, none of them caring about Xana's lack of attack. "Get into the scanners and I will transport to the Lyoko." Making his way to the chair, typing some things in, the Lyoko warrior cards showed up. "Scanner Ulrich." Ulrich's card popped up. "Scanner Odd." Odd's card popped up, taking its place next to the other. "Scanner Aelita." The third and final card popped up. Yumi wouldn't be able to come just yet, when she finished taking an important test she would join them.

"Virtualize Ulrich." The card started to blink and fill up, showing that everything was running smoothly. "Virtualize Odd. Virtualize Aelita." All three cards filled up, then shot off to the side.

In Lyoko, the three warriors dropped, landing gracefully. Instead of their normal attire, Ulrich wore a yellow headband with a white exclamation point surrounded by circle on it. His regular outfit was replaced with a black turtle neck shirt underneath a yellow jacket, with a face on the back, and a orange pattern on the front. Over his waist was a green and yellow waist band, like on a kimono, at the side was a saber. His legs were covered with black tights and boots. Odd's attire consisted off a purple shirt a darker lavender then his usual attire, with a picture of a dog in yellow, where his shirt ended was a band of pink and yellow stripes, followed by a pair of lavender pants. The pants had a stripe of black at the sides, which ended at yellow knee guards, then resumed on the front of his pants, his shoes were the same bright yellow as the knee guards. The only big differences on the boy was a purple tail, which swayed, the lavender paws, with their claw extended ending at the upper arm with white circles on it, and the two purples markings onto his forehead, and the two on his cheeks. Aelita was taller, with her pink hair a little more tamed, her ears had grown more pointed, with two silver piercing at the tips of each. Instead of her pink dress, she wore a dark pink shirt, with lighter pink trimmings, underneath was a creamy white shirt, which extended down to her legs, underneath the dark skirt, to her shoes. On her wrists were two puffy cuffs.

"Jeremy where is the tower?" Odd spoke to the air, knowing that the other could hear him just fine.

"To the east, it shouldn't be far." The group started to run in the direction they were told in, nothing happened for the most part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had turned around just in time to duck from a punch. "What the hell?" He looked into the eyes of his principal, well the Xana symbol anyways. The man went for another punch, missing and hitting the wall, leaving a big dent.

Yumi who had just been coming out of class, saw the two. Running she tried to divert the possessed man's attention to no avail. Leo ducked another punch, and started to run towards Yumi.

"What the hell is going on?"

Yumi could offer no explanation , Xana only went after the gang, unless someone had annoyed them, which didn't seem to be the case for Leo. "Run." She started to run for the sewer system, vaguely aware of Leo running the other way. Making her way to the lab she told Jeremy to send her to Lyoko fast.

Leo on the other hand, ran like a madman. Beforehand he noticed the principal paid no attention to his friend. Not wanting in any danger he led the man away from her. '_I hope she's okay._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yumi landed, she took out her flowered fans. Like the other's her outfit changed as well. Her black outfit was now black dress, with a yellow belt, with a red ribbon tied to it, much like Ulrich's. Underneath were red leggings, black knee guards, bandages and black shoes. Her face was painted much like a geisha.

"Jeremy where are the other's?"

"They're at the tower, fighting some crabs." Jeremy pressed a button. "Here is your vehicle."

"Thanks." In front of the girl an outline of a gray hover board type vehicle appeared, jumping on she made her assist her friends. When she caught up to them, she saw Odd jump shooting one of his laser arrows. Jumping off the vehicle, she ran to assist him, holding up her twin fans to dodge some shots a couple of hornets shot at her.

"Need any help." She jumped backwards, landing gracefully next to Odd.

"Yes I do." The two jumped out of the way as the horn shot another round. Another laser arrow, and a throw of the fans the monsters were gone. Jumping back on their respective vehicles, they drove to catch up with Ulrich and Aelita.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo ran behind a tree, still running away from the principal. Bending over, he panted, brushing off beads of sweat that collected on his face during the race. The possessed man grunted, looking around for his victim. Unable to find him, he turned away on a search for him. "Thank goodness." He sank into the tree, waiting for the coast to be clear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi be careful you only have thirty life points left." Jeremy warned the girl, she was the only one left besides Aelita. The other two stood beside the short blonde.

"Einstein I'm sure they will be fine."

"Yeah." Ulrich walked out of the elevator. He had taken a blow by a megatank. "See." The screen showed the last of the little red triangles disappearing.

On Lyoko, Aelita ran into the tower, stepping on the rings in the center, taking herself to the second floor. A screen popped up putting her hand against it, the computer entered the code; Lyoko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo watched in horror, as his attacker was about to hit him with a branch. He stopped short, falling to the floor out cold. Shivering Leo picked himself up, running away he ran out of school. Determined to take the rest of the day off.

Climbing out of the sewer Odd thought he saw the faint outline of Leo running out of Kadic. The gang finished the morning classes, noticing the boy was gone. At lunch Yumi asked them to go somewhere more private, everyone agreed, but not without some protest from Odd.

Walking into the forest they sat at a deserted area. "You guys…" Yumi started she had been meaning to tell the other's what had happened earlier, sooner, but didn't have the chance. "When Xana attacked, didn't you find it weird that nothing was attacked, or that no one attacked us?" The group all nodded their heads yes, sure they had noticed, but didn't think much of it at the time.

"Old Xana just got tired of us kicking his ass." Odd punched the air, making the rest of the group snicker.

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" Ulrich waited for Yumi to answer, knowing that something was wrong. The other never played with her hair, unless she was nervous.

"Well the thing is…." She took a deep breath. "The principal was possessed by Xana, but he was attacking Leo." That had Odd's full attention, along with everyone else's. "I tried to distract the Xana, but he just kept attacking Leo. I'm really worried about him. The only reason I got to the factory was because he ran the other way, to get him away from me."

In a flash Odd stood up, running away from the group. He was determined to see if the other boy was alright. The other's just watched. "Do you think we should return to the past?" Jeremy said, seriously.

"No. I think Xana may use that to his advantage." Before anyone could reply the bell rang, forcing the remaining members of the gang to part ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd had ran out of Kadic and down the street on his way to Leo's house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and stood.

Leo was ready to go upstairs, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, when the doorbell rang. '_Who would be at the door at this hour?'_ Figuring, he would never find out until he answered the door, he went to get it. In front of him stood Odd, his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow, he never told the other boy where he lived.

"I saw you leave, and I followed you." Odd thought up the excuse quickly, and realized it had its faults. He waited for Leo to grill him, but was pleasantly surprised, when Leo moved out of the way, letting him come inside.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Odd walked inside, stomach growling at the offer of food. Sheepishly he replied. "Sure. Do you have any cookies?" Leo raised an eyebrow. He did, his mother made him some before she left for work.

"Yes."

"Great!" Odd ran off in the direction of the kitchen, making Leo more suspicious. "This is great." Odd had proceeded to shove his face full from the moment he walked in. "This is delicious." Leo stared, reaching over to take a cookie as well. The two finished the plate quickly and retreated upstairs. Once inside Odd became serious. "Leo I need to ask you something."

Leo who had been taking off his shoes, turned. "Yeah."

"Earlier when we ran off saying we were going to the clinic, Yumi said she came out and saw the principal attack you. I just wanted to know if it was true." Odd looked down, not wanting to meet his friends eyes.

"Yes he was. He was kind of fading in and out." Odd nodded, it was Xana, the big question was, why Leo? "I'm okay though." Leo didn't want the other to think of him as weak, so he blurted out the words before he could stop himself. Sitting down on the bed, he looked around his room. "Sorry this is a mess." The only thing he had been able to unpack was a drum set.

"You play drums?" It was obvious, but Odd was too excited.

"Yeah, I used to be in a garage band for fun." If someone could have hearts in their eyes, then that's what Odd would have. The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking, forgetting about the problems from earlier that day.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


End file.
